Angel
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: Naquela noite eu conheci o meu anjo da guarda. Ele me salvou e me deu um novo motivo para continuar ali. Eu jurei para mim mesma que me formaria na academia de shinigamis e então eu poderei reencontrá-lo.Kuchiki Byakuya, me espere, por favor."
1. O anjo da guarda

**Angel**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Bleach não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O Anjo da guarda. **

Tókio, primavera.

Era uma noite extremamente gelada levando em consideração a época do ano. As ruas, vazias, denunciavam o horário avançado em meio à madrugada.

Tudo era calmaria, ou pelo menos, deveria ser, até aquele grito estridente cortar a madrugada, alertando que algo fugia do normal. Nem todos puderam ouvir; nem todos acordaram com aquele som aterrorizante; mas para alguns aquilo foi o suficiente para lançar um alerta geral e se organizarem.

- RÁPIDO! PARA O NORTE! – Ordenou um homem alto de pele avermelhada e cabelos negros curtos e arrepiados que trajava um quimono negro.

Um coro assentiu em um harmonioso "Sim, senhor!" e correu para a direção indicada. Todos trajavam quimonos brancos com calças vermelhas ou azuis, dependendo do sexo do usuário. O grupo era extremamente rápido, corriam com agilidade e destreza, seguindo na direção do grito. Poucos minutos e haviam alcançado o objetivo. Todos pararam. Cinco deles, sacaram a espada e logo assumiram posição de batalha, os outros tinham uma expressão de surpresa mista com medo e terror. À frente do grupo, havia uma criatura disforme e extremamente grande usando uma mascara de osso extremamente macabro e emitindo sons horrendos.

- Um...Hollow...! – Murmurou um garota de cabelos esverdeados que usava um quimono branco com calças vermelhas.  
- Ora... Saki-chan, esperava encontrar o quê aqui? Coelhinhos fofos? – indagou ironicamente um garoto que não parecia nem um pouco assustado com a criatura á sua frente.  
- Er.. Eu já esperava ..Mas... Acho que é mais assustador do que eu havia imaginado, Kazaki-sempai...  
- Heh... !  
- OLHEM LÁ! – Gritou um até então calado. – É a Natsume-san! – Ele apontou na direção da mão direita do Hollow onde havia uma pequena garota de cabelos loiros, curtos, aparentemente desmaiada trajando roupa semelhante aos demais.

Kazaki avançou na direção do Hollow e cortou o braço da criatura com uma facilidade evidente. O Braço sem vida caiu no chão, junto ao corpo da pequena garota loira. Kazaki correu e pegou-a no colo, dirigindo-se novamente para a garota de cabelos esverdeados á que ele havia chamado de Saki.

- Cuide dela por um momento! Veja se ela está bem!  
- Certo, sempai! – Ela disse segurando a garota com cautela.

Kazaki esboçou novamente um sorriso em direção a garota e saiu correndo novamente, agora, acompanhado de mais dois rapazes. Juntos, começaram a deferir uma série de ataques cuidadosamente pensados no Hollow. Saki voltou o olhar á loira desacordada, e bateu de leve na maça do rosto da garota.  
- Rie-chan.. Rie-chan.. Acorde...! – Disse quase em suplica. – Sua boba.. Não devia ter agido sozinha...! Rie-Chan.. Acorde!  
- Ahn...! - A menina loira, lentamente abriu os olhos esverdeados. – Saki-chan...!- Resmungou ainda meio atordoada.  
- Você está bem?  
- Acho..que sim! – Murmurou, erguendo-se um pouco.  
- Ai, que bom! Rie-chan, me deixou tão preocupada! – Ela a abraçou e a loira limitou-se a sorrir, constrangida.

A luta continuava. Os aspirantes a shinigami pareciam levar a melhor, porém aquela situação mudou quando o Hollow, enfurecido, soltou um alto rugido e avançou, arremessando-os contra a parede. Após livrar-se temporariamente dos sempais, ele partiu para cima da garota de cabelos esverdeados, em uma tentativa de conseguir novamente seu alimento roubado. Desesperada, a garota simplesmente ficou congelada, incapaz de se mover. Ela gritou. Rie arregalou os olhos, porém não gritou. Ver aquele monstro correndo em sua direção fez seu sangue gelar.. Porém ela não podia se deixar vencer pelo medo. Rapidamente agarrou-se a amiga e pulou para o lado, saindo da linha de ataque da criatura.

- Obrigada, Rie-chan...! – Saki disse, erguendo seu corpo do chão e ajudando Rie.

A loira sorriu brevemente, porém antes que pudesse responder a garota, sentiu a agressiva mão do Hollow pagá-la e levanta-la com uma estúpida agressividade. Ela gritou, aterrorizada. Os grupo juntou-se novamente, todos na defensiva. Procuravam alguma brecha para que pudessem deferir algum ataque no Holow, mas a inexperiência, naquele, momento parecia dominar completamente a situação. Todos tremiam, e não sabiam como agir exatamente e o pior? Aquilo só tendia a piorar.

O Céu se abriu, e os aspirantes a shinigami testemunharam algo que jamais esqueceriam. Era quase irreal acreditar no que os olhos mostravam. Um _menos_ grande. Um deles deixou a espada cair no chão e gritou em desespero. Outro, simplesmente esqueceu de respirar. As coisas estavam completamente fora de controle.

- SAIAM DAÍ, AGORA! RECUEM! – O homem de quimono preto, que guiara-os até ali gritou. Ele sabia que aquilo já não era departamento deles. Nenhum aspirante a shinigami conseguiria, e para falar a verdade, nem ele mesmo, que era um shinigami, conseguiria vencer uma criatura daquelas. O _Menos_ inclinou seu corpo, e avançou na direção dos aspirantes que fugiram em desespero súbito. De repente, um simples treinamento casual havia se tornado uma intimação ao óbito.

Foi naquele momento de puro desespero que a salvação se mostrou. Em um movimento imperceptível, o Hollow que antes havia sido fonte de problema,mais que agora não passava de brincadeira, foi cortado ao meio. Só puderam entender o que havia acontecido quando o responsável por aquilo pousou sobre o chão. A classe, a suavidade, o cheiro encantador de flores de cerejeira. Ele parecia acalmar a situação com sua presença. Em seus braços, a pequena garota loira, agarrada ao quimono negro, tremia assustada e, agora, salva. Os aspirantes a shinigami, olharam assustados para o homem.

- Um.. Capitão..? – Murmurou um deles.  
- Kuchiki...Byakuya...! – Kazaki murmurou em resposta, esvaziado com a figura que via á sua frente.

Não havia duvidas. Só uma pessoa em toda Sereitei possuía aquela elegância. Os cabelos negros penteados e ornamentados; o lenço que ricochetava o vento em uma dança sutil e bela; O quimono negro e o sobretudo com o símbolo inconfundível do 6º esquadrão. Capitão Kuchiki Byakuya.

Foram necessários apenas três míseros segundos para que um novo shinigami se apresentasse no local, parando dois passos atrás de Byakuya. Era ruivo e possuía o inconfundível brasão de tenente em seu braço direito.

- Abarai Renji... – Murmurou Kazaki, quase que em um sussurro para si mesmo.

- Capitão...? – Renji o falou em um tom alto e claro, como se desejasse receber ordens claras do que deveria fazer.  
- Tire-os daqui.  
- Hai. – Afirmou, sumindo em seguida e reaparecendo ao lado dos aspirantes a shinigami. – Vocês o ouviram. Vamos.  
- Mas e a Rie-chan..? – Indagou Saki, cheia de preocupação.  
- Natsume-san ainda está lá! – Disse um outro aspirante.  
- Não se preocupem com ela. Byakuya-taichou cuidará dela. Vamos.  
- Hai! - Quase em devoção os membros da academia assentiram e saíram correndo, junto a Abarai Renji, afastando-se do local o mais rápido possível.

Byakuya os observou de canto de olho, sem mover um centímetro a cabeça e quando teve certeza de que estavam longe suficiente, ele ajeitou a espada em sua mão. Por um breve momento deslizou o olhar para seu peito, onde a loira se escondia. Ela tremia e estava extremamente gelada. Quase que por impulso, ele a apertou mais contra o peito. Não a conhecia, mas senti-la tão perto de si, tremendo de medo, lhe incitou a protege-la. Voltou a olhar o _Menos grande_ á sua frente Agora ele era seu único oponente e como tal, se preparava para atacar. Aos poucos o _cero _se formava na boca do_ Menos_. Byakuya sabia que não seria uma tarefa difícil, não para ele que era um capitão. Quando o _cero_ vinha em sua direção, ele rapidamente usou o shunpo para se locomover para a direita e então, com sua Zanpakutou à frente do corpo, falou em um tom calmo e firme.

- Espalhe-se, Senbonzakura!

A lamina fina da Zanpakutou emitiu uma forte luz rosada antes de se dissipar no vento em forma de belas pétalas de cerejeira. Suavemente, as pétalas dançaram ao ritmo do vento e se dirigiram ao _Menos_. Nada mais foi necessário. As pétalas eram tão belas quanto mortais. O _Menos_ caiu, partido em milhares de pedaços e então se dissipou no ar, como se nunca houvesse existido.  
Com a mesma suavidade de seu ataque, Byakuya voltou a pisar no chão, e apenas observou a cena, até que o ultimo vestígio do _Menos_ desaparecesse.  
Desviou o olhar novamente para a garota. Ela ainda se mantinha na mesma posição anterior.

- Você está bem? – Indagou com a voz firme e indiferente de sempre.

Ela não levantou o olhar, manteve a cabeça escondida no peito do capitão, enquanto murmurava com a voz gentil e abafada.

- Você...é um anjo...?  
- Anjo...? – Aquela argüição o pegou completamente desprevenido.

Ela lentamente ergueu a cabeça, mostrando seu rosto. Era um rosto fino, pele alva, olhos grandes e esverdeados, porém sobre a luz da lua, emitiam um fraco tom azulado ao centro. Os lábios eram finos, e curtos cabelos loiros, cortados em camadas pareciam estar em perfeita sincronia com cada curva de seu rosto. Por um momento, Byakuya pode jurar que aquela pergunta havia sido direcionada para a pessoa errada. Não era ele que parecia com um anjo.. Mais sim ela. Porém aquele pensamento esvaiu rapidamente de sua cabeça, quando ela indagou novamente, dessa vez com mais firmeza que anteriormente.

- Você é um anjo..?  
- Não. – Dessa vez ele respondeu com rapidez instantânea. – Estou longe disso. – Ele fez uma breve pausa.  
- Não. Você é um anjo. – Desta vez ela afirmou, e abriu um sorriso tão sutil e belo que Byakuya precisou de um breve momento para retornar ao seu normal.  
- Está errada. – Disse ao coloca-la no chão, porém ante de soltá-la completamente, indagou novamente á ela. – Consegue andar?  
- Acho que sim.. – Ela murmurou em resposta. – Meu nome é Natsume Rie.  
- Kuchiki Byakuya. Capitão do 6º batalhão de proteção á Sereitei. – Respondeu mecanicamente, ao saltá-la com cuidado.  
- Deve ser forte.. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Mas.. Acho que isso é bem obvio. Derrotou o _Menos_ com tanta facilida...  
- Vamos. – Ele a ignorou e se virou, decidido á voltar e encontrar seu tenente e o resto dos estudantes da academia.

Ela fez uma careta mais resolveu deixar aquilo de lado e segui-lo, porém não pode ir muito longe. Uma dor cortante invadiu seu corpo assim que ela ergueu o pé para dar o primeiro passo. Sentiu seu corpo tremer e o sangue arder. Teve uma vertigem e tombou. Ou pelo menos é o que deveria acontecer se Byakuya não tivesse a segurado com tamanha rapidez. Ele deslizou os olhos pelo corpo da garota até se deparar com uma mancha vermelha sobre o quimono da mesma.

- Está ferida. – Murmurou.  
- Acho que sim.. – Ela disse voltando o olhar para a ferida que acabara de notar. Riu baixo e continuou. – Nem havia percebido.

Os joelhos tremeram. Não pela dor em si, que latejava espalhando-se rapidamente pela corrente sanguínea, mais sim pelo fato do sangue lhe trazer náuseas. Há pouco tempo ela teria desmaiado ali mesmo, mas agora já estava começando a superar seu trauma.

Byakuya a tomou nos braços novamente, sem nem mesmo perguntar se ela precisava de ajuda. Sabia que a resposta verdadeira seria que sim. Ela fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça sobre o peitoral dele. Era quente. Era estranhamente muito aconchegante o colo dele.

- É tão bom... – Ela murmurou.

Byakuya arqueou a sobrancelha. Afinal, do que diabos ela estava falando? Ele não iria perguntar nada, porém não pode deixar de lançar um curioso olhar na direção dela. E mesmo que ela ainda estivesse de olhos fechados, pareceu entender o que se passava. Ela continuou.

- O seu colo.. É quentinho. Aconchegante.

O capitão do 6º batalhão foi pego de surpresa com aquele comentário. De fato, era a ultima coisa que esperava ouvir de alguém. Não respondeu como era de costume e mesmo que desejasse responder, a verdade era que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como fazer tal coisa. Apenas apressou o passo para chegar logo ao encontro de Renji e o resto da equipe da academia. Não demorou, logo eles já estavam em seu campo de vista.

- TAICHOU! – Renji se virou com tanta rapidez e entusiasmo que Byakuya recuou um passo. – Ela está bem? – Ele disse desviando o olhar para a garota loira nos braços do capitão.  
- Vai ficar. Vamos voltar para a Soul Society. – Ele disse andando até o Shinigami responsável pelos estudantes da academia. O encarou com seriedade, antes de reprimi-lo. – Deveria cuidar mais de seus alunos. Foi irresponsabilidade deixar um Hollow pegar uma das estudantes. Cuide melhor deles da próxima vez.  
O homem ouvia de cabeça baixa, e por fim bateu continência como sinal de aceitação á repressão sofrida pelo superior. Byakuya em seguida, inclinou-se brevemente na direção do shinigami responsável para entrega-lo a pequena garota loira ferida, porém quando esta já estava quase no colo do outro, ela segurou firmemente no quimono negro do capitão, e escondeu seu rosto ali, como se demonstrasse resistência em sair do colo de Byakuya.

- Hey.. Solte-o, Natsume. – Ele ordenou.  
- Não...Eu não quero ir com o Hirogami-sensei...! – Ela resmungou, falando em uma voz melosa e mimada. – Por favor...! Me deixa aqui...! – pediu.

Byakuya a fitou incrédulo. Aquela garota realmente era estranha. O que fazia ela pensar que ele a carregaria até Sereitei? Ou melhor, o que fazia ela pensar que poderia escolher ser levada por ele ou por Hirogami? Ele suspirou e puxou-a novamente para si. Não iria perder tempo discutindo aquilo. Isso não era importante, afinal, ela era tão leve que não fazia muita diferença carrega-la ou não.

- Kuchiki-taichou, não precisa carrega-la. Eu a carrego. Ela ..!  
- Vamos. – Ele disse, se virando e ignorando o shinigami responsável, Hirogami.

Renji afirmou com a cabeça e foi questão de segundos e um portal se abriu á frente deles. Byakuya foi o primeiro a entrar, e sumir naquela imensidão branca, que dividia o mundo humano da Soul Society.

A viagem foi curta devido a velocidade de todos no local, por isso, em minutos já estavam dentro da sereitei. Byakuya nem se despediu, alias, nem havia porque de fazer aquilo. Seguiu logo para o local mais fácil de encontrar a capitã Unohana Retsu, o 4º batalhão, especializado em cura. Adentrou no local e logo se deparou com a capitã.

- Boa noite, Capitão. – Ela disse cordialmente, com um suave sorriso nos lábios.  
- Hum... – Ele direcionou o olhar para a loira no seu colo e logo voltou a olhar para Unohana, como se perguntasse silenciosamente, onde poderia deixá-la.  
- Siga-me, por favor. – Ela disse se virando e guiando-o até uma sala vazia. Chegando ao local, ela sorriu rapidamente e gesticulou um pedido de licença, se retirando. – Fique á vontade, volto em um minuto.

Byakuya não respondeu, apenas esperou ela se retirar e andou até uma maca que havia no centro co cômodo. Suavemente, se inclinou, apoiando a loira no local. Rie aos poucos soltou o quimono de Byakuya, permitindo que o mesmo se afastasse lentamente dela, porém, antes que ele pudesse se virar e sair do local, ela segurou a mão dele com firmeza. Ele olhou para a própria mão e direcionou um olhar confuso. Será que ela ainda estava com medo? Era a única desculpa plausível.

- Você ficará bem. – Ele disse indiferente.  
- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Se ela sabia daquilo, porque estava agindo como se não quisesse que ele fosse embora.. Como se estivesse com medo de algo?

- Vou ver você novamente? – Ela indagou direcionando á Byakuya um gentil sorriso.

Ele deu os ombros.

- Provavelmente. Quando se formar. – Murmurou e se desvencilhou da mão dela. – Até. – E saiu.

Ela ficou apenas o olhando se afastar, até que ele saísse do cômodo , conseqüentemente, de seu campo de visão.


	2. O sonho dela

**Angel**

_Ayame Demonwolves_

* * *

Bleach não me pertence. Está sendo usada por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O sonho dela.**

Base do 6º esquadrão de proteção á Sereitei.

Era uma manha extremamente calma e serena. Os pássaros cantarolavam ao longe e o cheiro de terra molhada da noite anterior ainda contagiava o ambiente o proporcionando nostalgia e tranqüilidade.

Em sua sala, o capitão Kuchiki Byakuya parecia extremamente concentrado em seus afazeres. Com uma pilha de papeis á sua frente, o notável capitão lia com calma e paciência linha por linha dos documentos.

- Taichou! – Chamou, Abarai Renji, acabando de adentrar na sala de seu capitão.

- Hum? - Byakuya não desviou sua atenção dos documentos em sua mesa, apenas emitiu aquele som, como se desejasse que Renji continuasse a falar o que desejava.

- Chegou uma mensagem da academia de shinigamis.

- Mensagem? – Ele levantou o olhar, fitando seu tenente.

- Sim. Parece que durante essa semana, houve uma turma se formando na academia e alguns pretendem tentar entrar para o 6º batalhão, senhor.

- Quantos?

- Dois.

- Deixe um relatório sobre eles em minha mesa. Analisarei-os assim que terminar com isto. – Disse ele batendo uma pilha de papel sobre a mesa.

- Sim, Capitão.

Renji colocou alguns papeis na mesa do capitão e depois indagou com a formalidade cotidiana de quando falava com Byakuya.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, obrigado. Apenas mantenha a paz desse lugar. Não deixe ninguém entrar aqui a menos que seja extremamente importante. Desejo terminar com isso tudo ainda hoje.

- Sim, senhor! – Renji fez uma breve reverencia com o corpo e se retirou, determinado á cumprir a ordem de seu superior.

O sexto batalhão como sempre estava extremamente calmo. Eram poucas as vezes que alguns membros do mesmo circulavam pelo local, a maioria estava encarregada de fazer algum tipo de vigia, ou então descansavam. Não havia muito o que fazer durante aqueles tempos de paz, diferentemente de algumas épocas atrás quando tudo era sempre muito agitado. Byakuya continuava compenetrado em seu trabalho e Renji quase que cochilava na entrada do batalhão, guardando para que seu capitão não fosse perturbado por ninguém.

As horas seguintes foram completamente entediastes. Nada acontecia, e nem deveria acontecer, estava tudo dentro da normalidade padrão. Porém, pelo meio da tarde, Kuchiki Byakuya começou a ouvir alguns cochichos ao longe. Tons normais porém que ainda sim dispersavam-no um pouco. Agradeceu em silencio por seu poder concentração ser bem maior do que o normal. Focando em seus papeis á serem analisados o Capitão continuou a trabalhar, porém com o decorrer do tempo aquilo ficava cada vez mais difícil. Byakuya já conseguia identificar de quem era uma das vozes. Provavelmente havia alguém na entrada do batalhão desejando falar com ele e Abarai Renji estava empenhado em não deixar essa pessoa entrar.

- Não! Byakuya-taichou está muito ocupado e não pode recebê-la! Sinto muito.

- Mas eu preciso muito falar com ele! – A voz parecia ser de uma mulher mas estava longe de ser uma voz similar a de Rukia ou outra mulher que merecesse sua atenção.

- Se é tão importante deixe um recado que quando ele não estiver mais ocupado eu repasso para ele!

- Tem que ser pessoalmente! E eu preciso muito vê-lo!!!!

- Sinto muito mais não é possível!

- EU QUERO FALAR COM ELE! – A garota exaltou-se batendo o pé no chão com força.

- Mas que diabos! Eu já disse que não dá! O Taichou esta muito ocupado agora! – A voz de Renji também começava a se exaltar, e demonstrar um principio de falta de controle.

- EU QUERO FALAR COM ELEEEE!

Naquele momento Byakuya já não conseguia nem mesmo ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. Aquela gritaria toda do lado de fora estava, realmente, perturbando-o. Os gritos aumentavam a cada segundo e como isso parecia que não terminaria tão cedo, o capitão desistiu. Se levantou e foi verificar o que exatamente se passava do lado de fora de sua sala.

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com uma cena completamente inusitada e extremamente patética. Arqueou a sobrancelha direita observando-os com atenção a cena, enquanto uma grande gota se formava em sua cabeça. Renji estava sendo mordido no braço por uma pequenina shinigami loira. Ele balançava compulsivamente o braço de um lado, gritando exageradamente alto.

- AAAH, DIABA! ME SOLTA, ME SOLTA!!! SOLTAAA!!

A pequena menina assim que viu Kuchiki Byakuya em pé diante da porta, afrouxou a mordida e foi arremessada ao chão. Pouco se importando aonde havia caído e como havia caído, a menina continuou a olhar quase que paralisada para o Capitão á sua frente.

- Byakuya...Taichou.... – Sussurrou para si mesma.

- TAICHOU! – Renji se recompôs e abaixou, encostando a cabeça no chão em um pedido formal de desculpas. – Desculpa, Capitão. Essa garota começou a berrar e queria desesperadamente falar com o senhor!

- Eu ouvi bem essa parte, Abarai. – Ele disse com os olhos focados na garota. Podia jurar conhecê-la, porém ele não se recordava exatamente de onde.

A Garota trajava o tradicional quimono negro de Shinigami com a única diferença de utilizar uma fita vermelha presa á cintura. Os cabelos eram loiros e batiam na altura do ombro magricelo da mesma. Diante dos olhos esverdeados e brilhantes da loira começavam a se formar algumas lágrimas.

- Bya.....Bya.... – Ela parecia não conseguir pronunciar o nome dele. Levantou-se como um foguete e correu na direção de Byakuya, agarrando-se á cintura dele e escondendo seu rosto no abdômen do mesmo.

Byakuya ficou imóvel, com o olhar surpreso observando a garota grudada em seu abdômen. Definitivamente, não estava entendendo nada do que se passava ali.

- ...Ah???- Renji estava com o queixo caído e tão perplexo com a cena que presenciava quanto seu capitão.

- AAH! Pensei que nunca mais iria te ver! Que saudades! Que saudades de você, Bya-chaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bya...Chan? – Byakuya agora havia passado do estado de surpresa para o de extremamente assustado. Quem era aquela garota? E porque motivo ela acreditava poder chamá-lo de..........." Bya-chan".

- BYA-CHAN??? – Berrou assustado, Renji. – O q...que? Capitão? Você a conhece?? – Indagou incrédulo.

- .......Não! – Byakuya respondeu fracamente, ainda imóvel.

- CONHECE SIMMM! – Ela o largou e levantou o olhar para Byakuya. – Você me conhece, siiiim!! – Ela disse quase chorando. – Não se lembraa?

Byakuya permaneceu em silencio. Sabia que a conhecia, mas não se lembrava de onde. Ela esticou os finos e delicados braços na direção do rosto de Byakuya e assim que tocou as bochechas do mesmo, o puxou para si, fazendo com que ele se inclinasse. Fitou nos olhos dele com determinação. Uma coisa Byakuya deveria admitir, ela possuía olhos extremamente penetrantes e mesmos inundados de lágrimas, eram belos demais. O Capitão sentiu suas bochechas arderem um pouco. O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal? Quem era aquela garota? E porque ela agia com tanta intimidade com ele?

- Bya-chan.. Sou eu... Natsume Rie....! – Ela disse quase em suplica. Ele manteve-se calado. Um nome não significava nada para ele. – Como você não se lembra de mim...? – Parecia uma criança manhosa e desolada falando. - Você é o meu anjo! Como pode esquecer de sua protegida?

Byakuya arregalou os olhos.

**_"Você é um anjo?" _**

Ele lembrava daquela voz. Nunca havia esquecido aquela pergunta. Naquela noite, quando ele a salvou, ela havia chamado-o de anjo.

- _Você_....! – Ele murmurou perplexo.

Aos poucos um largo sorriso se formou no rosto da menina e iluminou os obres esverdeado da mesma.

- Você se lembra! – Ela disse ao abraçá-lo fortemente. – Ahh! Que boooom! Senti tanto a sua falta e..  
- Er... Chega! – Byakuya já estava começando a ficar nervoso e impaciente com toda aquela proximidade da garota, sentia seu rosto levemente corado pelo constrangimento e detestava aquilo. Lentamente ele pousou ambas as mãos sobre os finos ombros da shinigami e a afastou um pouco, dando um passo para trás. – Diga.. O que quer aqui? – Falou tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

- Eu... – A menina desviou o olhar e então deu um passo para trás, fazendo uma reverencia. – Eu gostaria muito de conversar com você sobre algo, Byakuya-Taichou! É muito, muito, muito importante! Por favor, me atenda!

Byakuya ficou um momento em silencio. De uma hora para a outra a menina extremamente alegre e extravagante havia se tornado uma shinigami compenetrada e respeitosa, pedindo de forma cordial á um capitão uma audiência. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e depois moveu lentamente a cabeça. Suspirou. Não tinha escolha, se dissesse que não ela provavelmente iria dar um escândalo e perturbá-lo até que ele decidisse ouvi-la. Era mais fácil aceitar de uma vez.

- Certo. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se virou com graciosidade, voltando á sua sala. Ela o seguiu.

Em poucos segundos já estavam na sala do Capitão. Renji ficou em pé, próximo á porta com os braços cruzados apenas observando. O Capitão do sexto esquadrão sentou-se em seu lugar original, atrás da baixa mesa de madeira e Natsume, sentou-se á frente do mesmo, ajoelhada, apoiando ambas as mãos na perna enquanto fitava o chão. Ela parecia procurar as palavras certas para começar a falar e Byakuya apenas respeitava, ficando em silencio e aguardando.

Ela por fim, tomou fôlego e falou com o tom de voz baixo e calmo, completamente diferente do tom que usava á pouco em sua discussão com Abarai Renji.

- Eu acabo de sair da academia de shinigami. Minha turma se formou esta semana.... E bem.. – Ela pausou por um momento. – Eu, desde aquele dia em que você me salvou, desejo muito entrar para o sexto esquadrão e servi-lo! – Ela levantou o olhar e Byakuya poderia jurar que havia uma certa angustia no olhar da mesma. – Eu sei que isso é normal! Muitos amigos meus pensam como eu! Eles procuram entre vocês, capitães, ou tenentes... – Ela desviou brevemente o olhar para Renji, mas logo voltou a fitar Byakuya. - .. uma expiração, me entende? Alguém para se espelhar e se inspirar. Alguns escolheram Kenpachi-taichou por sua força... Outros Ukitake-taichou por sua bondade..Mas, eu quero ficar no sexto batalhão.. Porque é aqui que Byakuya-taichou está. Meu sonho, desde aquele dia, é entrar para sua equipe, Byakuya-sama.... E eu gostaria muito de pedir que me aceitasse! – Ela terminou, reverenciando-o de maneira extremamente formal.

Byakuya que ouvia cada palavra da loira com atenção, não demonstrou muito entusiasmo, nem desprezo. Continuou impassível, impenetrável, como sempre costumava ser. Renji fitava a garota com certa curiosidade, jamais poderia imaginar que aquela menina briguenta de poucos segundos atrás se tornaria aquela shinigami decidida de agora. Byakuya fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, indicando um montinho de papel organizado ao lado da mesa.

- Certamente você foi instruída pela academia que caso desejassem entrar em algum esquadrão em especial deveria informar á eles, logo, presumo que seu nome esteja nos papeis que recebi á pouco tempo. Eu os analisarei e então decidirei isso com calma. Você não precisava se dar ao trabalho de vir aqui.. e ...

- Meu nome não está ali, Byakuya-taichou.. – Ela interrompeu-o, abaixando o olhar.

Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

- Esqueceu de avisar á academia que tinha preferência pelo sexto esquadrão?  
- Não, exatamente. Eles sabem muito bem que eu desejo entrar para o seu esquadrão mas.. – Ela hesitou.  
- Mas..? – Incentivou, Byakuya.  
- É que... Eu ainda não consegui liberar a minha zanpakutou.....!  
- Você não alcançou sua shinkai? – Ele indagou com seriedade.  
- Ainda não. Não sei o nome da minha zanpakutou ainda e ......!  
- Então como espera que eu a aceite no sexto esquadrão? – Ele mantinha o tom serio, encarando-a com indiferença e seriedade.  
- Eu.. – Ela tentou levantar o olhar, porém não agüentou fitá-lo. O olhar de Byakuya era quase uma metralhadora que disparava sem piedade nenhuma sobre seu coração já danificado pela idéia de não entrar para o esquadrão que desejava. – Eu queria...  
- Para entrar para a Gotei 13 é necessário que o shinigami alcance a Shinkai. É obrigação do shinigami que pertence á força especial de proteção á Sereitei, pelo menos, saber o nome de sua Zanpakutou. Se não conseguir isso, você não irá entrar nem para o sexto, nem para nenhum outro esquadrão. O mais provável é que você seja redirecionada para um dos grupos especiais, ou Kidoushuu _(Brigada de Artes Demoníacas)_ ou Onmitsu Kidou _(Unidades Móveis Secretas), _dependendo de suas habilidades.  
- NÃO! – Ela se exaltou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e fitando os olhos de Byakuya com determinação. – Eu vou entrar para a Gotei 13. Esse é meu objetivo! Eu vou conseguir liberar a minha Zanpakutou! Vou ouvi-la e então liberarei minha shinkai! Acredite em mim, Byakuya-taichou.

Byakuya recuou um pouco o corpo para trás devido á proximidade da garota porém não desviou nem um pouco os olhos dos dela. Ela parecia realmente determinada, porém só determinação não era suficiente. Muitos não conseguiam descobrir o nome da zanpakutou. Era algo consideravelmente normal.

- Por favor... – Ela voltou a posição original. – Por favor... Eu juro. Vou fazer de tudo para alcançar a Shinkai e ai eu estarei apta á entrar para a Gotei 13. Por favor... Quando isso acontecer... Me deixe entrar em seu esquadrão...! Eu prometo, não irá se arrepender. Acredite, eu treinaria direto até alcançar a Bankai se esse fosse o único jeito de estar aqui junto á você, Taichou... Porque esse é o meu sonho, e eu farei de tudo para realizá-lo!

**_"Era uma chance em mil que eu tinha, mas eu precisava falar com ele. Sabia muito bem de sua fama de durão e quase que insensível, mais eu necessitava daquilo. Para eu realizar o meu sonho eu precisava do apoio do meu anjo. Meus amigos dizem que eu sou sortuda, e hoje eu começo a acreditar neles.. Porque Byakuya-taichou me disse sim. Talvez não o sim que eu gostaria de conseguir, mas sim um "Quando alcançar a shinkai, pensarei sobre isso." E eu sei que isto já é suficiente. Hoje eu dou o primeiro passo para o meu sonho, e sei que eu conseguirei. Porque eu jurei á mim mesma, darei o meu suor, o meu sangue em meu treinamento e alcançarei a shinkai para poder ficar ao lado dele." _**

* * *

Segundo capítulo, espero que gosteem *3*'''

Por favor, mandem reviewws i_______________________________________i~~~* Autora desesperada.*


End file.
